


Panem et Victoria

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II (Percy Jackson), Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, Giants, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Nico di Angelo was full of surprises, so when a giant attacked the Argo II... well, this happened.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & The Seven
Series: Drabbles from Camps [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Panem et Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on a Tumblr post: https://givenicofriends.tumblr.com/post/622504089913278464/im-so-sad-the-argo-ii-crew-never-got-to-see

They were passing by Firenze when it happened. Right near the outskirts of the city (they didn’t want to attract so many monsters, especially after the encounter with the _numina_ when trying to detour through the southern mountain ranges), the monsters decided to attack. The one leading the horde of Earthborn, _dracanae_ and Cyclopes, though, was unmistakably a giant. He had the standard scaly dragon legs and serpent feet, as well as the braided hair as dark as the night sky without the moon or stars, but his skin was what made him stand out from all the other giants - his hide appeared to be brown and furry, like the hindquarters of a satyr or a faun.

That was the moment someone cussed. “A giant!”

“What?!”

“Right there! The guy with the goat skin!”

“Don’t we need a god to help beat a giant?”

“That’s my point!”

“Which giant is that?”

The ship was silent for a moment as they tried to locate Annabeth for an answer, but for obvious reasons, no response came.

“Pallas,” a voice seemingly came out of nowhere addressed. Everyone turned to the foremast. Nico di Angelo was looking at the giant with the signature scowl on his face.

“Ah!” Pallas cried. “The son of Hades! At least someone recognizes me! Shame that daughter of Athena isn’t on board-” All of a sudden, Pallas disintegrated into… what looked like a shower of Froot Loops. The rest of the monsters soon followed suit and were transformed into piles of cornflakes in the distance. It would be Elysium to any starving soul who just woke up, but none of the crew aboard the ship would be that desperate, as far as they were aware of it.

The entire ship was stunned into silence, and the remaining demigods of the Seven turned to the now regular occupant of the foremast, like he was determined to avoid everyone on board the flying ship (to be fair “to the rest of the Seven”, pretty much everyone but Hazel was kind of freaked out by him). Though a couple of days had passed since they left Rome behind, Nico still didn’t look that much better from when he was recovered in the catacombs of the city. In his hand was a golden orb with a surface that seemed to ripple with images of breakfast cereals.

He just shrugged in response. “Well, Demeter kept saying I was too skinny and I spent too much time fighting monsters to sit down and have a proper meal, so she got me a few cereal bombs for my birthday so I could destroy my enemies in a way that could still give me fibre.” He hopped off the boat and shoved a handful of Froot Loops from the destroyed Pallas into his pocket.

“The fuck are you doing?

“Saving the cereal for later?”

“Eww!”

* * *

“Why didn’t you use these while in Tartarus or the Jar?”

“Honestly, I forgot about them until just now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shitty little piece.


End file.
